Guilty Consequences
by phantom6man
Summary: It was never his intention to hurt Kiyoshi but now his gloomy past haunts him. What will Hanamiya do if he suddenly realizes the real intentions of his actions but time is running out?
1. Realizations

**Summary: **It was never his intention to hurt Kiyoshi but now his gloomy past haunts him. What will Hanamiya do if he suddenly realizes the real intentions of his actions but time is running out?

**Rating:** M

**Words:** 13,045

**A/N:** Yaio. KiyoHana. Characters may be OC. Pardon for my wrong grammar. Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.

**REALIZATIONS**

Chapter 1

Words: 3,956

Time was moving slow for Makoto Hanamiya. He has been repeatedly glancing at his watch in his left hand for nearly more than an hour now. It was Friday; the hot afternoon breeze has started to conquer the classroom atmosphere annoying everyone but him the most. The finals are nearly up and this would be their last class meeting yet until now Hanamiya has shown no interest in the subject – Physics. Well, why would he, when in a matter of seconds he can calculate what is given even without his scientific calculator.

"Hey, Hanamiya, do we have practice this afternoon?" He heard a voice from his left but he never even cared to turn to acknowledge the asker. Instead he continued to gaze at the setting sun that would be the signal of the end of the day and start of his nightlife.

"Oi, Hanamiya, do we have practice this afternoon, damn it, answer me!" The voice got louder nearly capturing the attention of the asker's neighbors yet too soft to be heard by their teacher who for nearly 5 minutes now have not stopped from writing on the board some kinematic equations.

"Do you even know what does silence means?" Hanamiya answered still staring at the red-orange sky. "Your training menu is doubled, no, not quite, make it tripled, Furuhashi."

"Ha?!" Furuhashi shouted so loud, this time catching the attention of everyone.

"Is there something wrong, Furuhashi-kun?" Their female teacher, nearly in her mid-40s, asked in astonishment as she stops writing.

"Yes, I mean no, I thought I just saw something." Furuhashi sheepishly replied scratching the back of his head while staring daggers at their basketball coach and captain.

"Oh, I see. Well then, do you mind answering this problem?" Their teacher radiantly smiled giving the chalk.

It was the first time Kojiro Furuhashi doubted himself, other than saying no to their teacher's request which is clearly a command; he stood up from his chair and got the chalk from his teacher and started to scribble down equations which he, himself has no idea of.

Hanamiya's lips curved upward as he sees his teammate suffer from solving the physics problem their teacher had given him. He then quickly glanced at his watch, hoping that their class would end anytime soon. This time, fate proved to be at his side, the moment he check the time, the class bell rang.

"Ah, it's time. Anyway, you still have to show the _whole _solution next meeting, Furuhashi-kun." Their teacher gave her radiant smiled again but this time she was also emitting a dark aura.

"Yes sensei." Furuhashi nervously answered as he gives the chalk back and walked toward his seat to get his belongings.

"That was a simple problem, how come you did not get it in time?" Hanamiya teased as he stood up and started walking out of the classroom.

"Yeah, well why did you not answer it yourself, you're the genius one right?"

"Shut up Kojiro." Hanamiya's tone of voice quickly changed from teasing to serious as he gives Furuhashi a stare before totally leaving the classroom. "Show respect to your captain and coach, otherwise, I'll make it quadrupled."

Furuhashi gulped from what he heard. His captain – _their captain _– has been acting weird lately. _Could it be because of our lost during the Winter Cup preliminaries?_ He thought but quickly regretting the idea of remembering their gloomy lost.

Hanamiya continued his walk towards their gym contemplating. He was about to facilitate their team's last practice before their final exams. As a school policy, all student activities must be cancelled during the final examination week. Even though he was a special student in Kirisaki Daichi, he is in fact, still a student, thus he must still obey _some _of the school rules and this is the reality that Hanamiya hates the most.

The walk from their classroom to the gym was quite a long one. Along the way, many students greeted him but he ignored them all. None of them was interesting for him, as he would always answer every time he is asked why he has no date at all. After all, Hanamiya does not like caring for someone; the word love does not exist in his dictionary. What he always want is to inflict pain, to his delight, he is known as the campus' most famous sadist, part of it is because of his actions, another part of it is because he is the captain and at the same time the coach of Kirisaki Daichi basketball club and lastly, a small part of it is because, he actually looks handsome if he does not move and do anything bad. He was nearing the gym when he paused for a while and stared at the glass window along the corridor in which he then saw an image of a basketball player with brown hair and Seirin High uniform smiling at him.

"_You are really a good player Hanamiya; I want to play with you again." The man waved and cheerfully smiled. _

_Idiot. _Hanamiya thought for a moment. _Argh, what the hell, he's been getting into my nerves lately. I will destroy him even if it is the last thing I can do. That smile, I will make sure you can never show that to me ag…_

"Oi Hanamiya, what happened to Furuhashi? He seems to be out of his self today." A voice quickly interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"Yes Hara, he is surely out of his usual rhythm especially when he knows that he will be doing tripled training menu today." He sadistically answered snapping his fingers as if a great idea suddenly popped out from nowhere. "What if, all of you do a tripled training menu, after all, isn't it our last practice for this semester?"

Kazuya Hara did not respond nor did even a voluntary action was made. _Have Hanamiya lost his mind lately? Is this the result of losing to an unnamed school? _

"I was just joking Hara, I just want to annoy Furuhashi – all of you today." Hanamiya let out a short laugh after looking at his frozen teammate and continued walking. "You can say that I do not have a heart but I have my mind and letting you do tripled training menu will surely result to you guys failing your exams, now, now, we don't want that to happen right?"

Hara did not know if he would happy for the lifeline or to be mad at the insult and belittlement but he know that remaining silent and smiling would be the best thing he could do right now.

Sounds of ball dribbling and rubber shoes greeted the two as they reached the gym. As usual, the third and second strings would be doing practice games while the first string and regulars would be on the other court sharpening their basic skills and expertise.

A soft smile that quickly disappeared as soon as it was formed was planted on Hanamiya face. It wasn't his love for the sport or the enthusiasm that fuels him to play basketball but rather it was his obsession on physically hurting others and the idea of how his brain is being used especially when in a game their "web" is being established.

Quickly entering the locker room to change for his practice clothes, he suddenly paused for a moment as fresh memories of their last match with Seirin High flooded his mind. It wasn't the game that upsets him, although he is definitely disappointed at their lost. It was actually the conversation he had with Kiyoshi, Seirin High's center, that bugged him the most and has been haunting him in the last few days.

_The match was just over, the players have returned to their respective locker rooms. While Seirin jubilates at their win and earning the participation for the Winter Cup as one of the 2 Tokyo representatives, Kirisaki Daichi was in silence, nobody even can manage to utter a single word, just sniffs and sounds of tears dropping can be heard, it was as if all hope was lost and the their path to victory was totally eradicated. _

_Unknown to both teams, just outside the Winter Cup building, two men wearing different basketball uniforms were having the best moments of their life._

"_You should have lost! You, you." Hanamiya pointed his finger to the tall, brown-haired center of Seirin. "You should have been weak after I gave you that injury!" He then suddenly paused realizing he just admitted his mischief last year._

"_So, you finally admitted it. Say, how many players do you still have to injure for you to realize that your technique is wrong! You're totally not like this, you __**are **__one of the best players I have met, now, I do not even know you." Kiyoshi shouted while controlling himself from punching the man standing in front of him._

"_Stop sugarcoating your words Kiyoshi, I've known you since middle school and you never did like me or my style. You're only saying that because you won." Hanamiya shouted angrily aggravated by his childhood friend's remarks. _

"_You must have really hated me then but why include the others? You have not even answered my first question, tell me Hanamiya, how many more players do you still have to injure for you to understand that what you are doing is wrong?" Kiyoshi moved closer and placed his hands on Hanamiya's shoulders only to be rejected by the latter. _

_Hanamiya stared at the ground. He did not reply because he does not have to, the answer was too obvious; of course he can freely hurt anyone as long as he can and he will not stop until he can satisfy himself._

"_So, that's it?" Kiyoshi asked looking at the silent Hanamiya and then quickly shifting his gaze to the night sky which was already filled with stars._

"_Humph." Hanamiya itched. He knew he was running out of words. He just does not want to sound like any helpless guy being scolded by the authority._

"_You know, this is my last year of playing basketball." His words quickly caught Hanamiya's gaze who was now staring at him. "The doctor said, my knee injury was so bad that rigorous activities such as sports should be avoided for at least 5 years. I hope the next time we can play will be when we are now in the professional world. I really want to play with you again." Kiyoshi smiled while telling a sad story._

_His smile caught Hanamiya. How can he still smile with hope and much enthusiasm after everything? This guy is totally ridiculous, is this really the one that I totally envy ever since we played during middle school?_

"_Ah, well then, I guess like I have to go now. I hate talking to myself, you know. I just hope you realize this - you do not have to be heartless, you can at least just be ironheart. See you in the next game soon Hanamiya and please do think about my questions. Good-bye." Kiyoshi uttered smilingly and waved as he walks away from the other player. _

"Oi, Hanamiya, the practice is about to start." Hara's voice quickly brought him back to the present time. "You seem to be thinking deeply this days, is there a problem?"

"Nah, nothing, anyway, have the other's finished their warm up? Maybe a practice game for our final practice will be enough." Hanamiya shook his head lightly hoping to get the memories out of his mind. "Don't worry about me, everything's fine."

Hara could not believe his ears. Since when did Hanamiya said that a practice game is enough? It was something fresh to his hearing. _Perhaps, something is definitely not right with captain. _He curiously looked at Hanamiya while the two walked out of the locker room into the basketball court.

"Oi captain!" Two men simultaneously shouted as they see Hanamiya approaching.

"Shut up Seto and Yamazaki, didn't I warn you about double greetings?" Hanamiya reprimanded the last two of the five regulars of the basketball club. "Maybe the two of you also would like to suffer the same fate as Furuhashi, hmm."

"Sorry captain. We are just worried about you. You seem to have been acting strange after the winter cup. Is there a problem?"

Seto apologized hoping not to aggravate their sadistic captain who was already giving his usual smile which always leads to something bad happening.

"Can you guys stop worrying about me, one more word about that and I surely make your last practice memorable." Hanamiya annoyingly uttered while throwing the ball to the net. "Now, shall we do the practice game? Kojiro Furuhashi, Kazuya Hara and Hiroshi Yamazaki will be one team. I and Kentaro Seto will be the other one."

"Ei? A two on three? Isn't that a little bit unfair?" Yamazaki complained walking toward his teammates.

"Yeah captain, at least find someone else to be in your team." Furuhashi added stretching and warming up for the practice game.

"Well, well, we do not have to. I only need Seto to beat you all." Hanamiya countered with a sharp gaze. "Now enough talk, let's start."

Kirisaki Daichi basketball club's final practice game for the semester began smoothly. It was the usual with Hanamiya shooting and Seto defending, they were leading with 8 points from the other team who was actually having a hard time gaining a momentum.

_Damn. I never thought captain can be this good. He might not be a member of the Generation of Miracles but he definitely proved that he is worthy of being an uncrowned general. _Hara thought while waiting for Yamazaki to pass the ball to him.

"Oi, Hara!" He heard a voice and suddenly the ball was in his hands. He quickly went to position and went for a two point shot when Seto appeared in front, he tried to stop but the ball was already leaving his hand. _The hell, that won't make it!_

Indeed it did not. The ball slightly missed the ring and Hanamiya caught a glimpse of it. He quickly went to the other court and shot.

"Oi captain, that was a little bit out of angle!" Furuhashi smiled noticing how Hanamiya just shot the ball to the ring not even considering whether it would go in or not. He then went near the ring hoping to catch the ball but something quickly got his gaze. _Wait, is that Seto running for a dunk? What, no way, since when did they began doing an alley-oop? _

The next few seconds, the other regulars were in awe of what they just saw. Their captain and Seto had indeed performed their first alley-oop perfectly.

The sound of the whistle blowing signified the end of the practice game. Although it was one round, it did not follow the usual basketball format with four quarters, they had been playing for nearly straight two hours without break. The regulars were sweating hard after such rigorous training.

_I knew something was fishy when Hanamiya said a practice game was enough, this is worst than a double training menu, well at least better than tripled. _Hara smirked as he lay on the bench pouring water to his face hoping to cool himself down.

"Wow, you guys survived. I told you I would win." Hanamiya mockingly grinned looking at the scoreboard which showed 69 – 198.

"Yeah, yeah. Say captain, that alley-oop with Seto what made you suddenly decide to do that? Furuhashi curiously asked as he lay beside Hara.

"True, I was so amazed that it actually reminded me of Seirin High." Yamazaki commented enthusiastically but then noticed four pairs of eye staring at him blankly. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"Idiot." Hara replied after drinking all the water from his container. "Nobody is allowed to mention that devilish school especially the name Kiyoshi, right captain?"

Suddenly the temperature in the gym dropped. "Say Hiroshi and Kazuya, I really feel a little bit pissed right now. Run 50 laps now!" Hanamiya itched as the words – Seirin and _Kiyoshi _passed thru his hears.

The two regulars were in shock of the sudden order but knowing their captain better, they quickly stood up and ran without further ado.

"I'm leaving now, take care of them Seto, be a good vice-captain this time and you," Hanamiya pointed at the trembling Furuhashi. "you're free to leave now."

Furuhashi quickly smiled at their captain's order and hastily left before Hanamiya can even change his mind. _Wasn't I supposed to do triple training menu today? Oh well. _

Hanamiya was alone in the locker room. Furuhashi has already left earlier with a smiling face, Yamazaki and Hara was still doing their 50 laps and Seto was guarding them. Hanamiya opened his locker to get his belongings and upon closing it, he saw Kiyoshi sitting in one of the benches.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hanamiya gulped upon seeing the person he least expected to see in _his _campus. "You know you aren't welcome here."

"You're always mean to me Makoto." Kiyoshi gave his trademark smile.

"What did you just say? Who gave you the right to call me by my first name?" Hanamiya's eyebrows met in anger and annoyance. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Is that how you should treat your guest, Makoto?" Kiyoshi stood up and went toward the window in which the Kirisaki Daichi oval and two regulars running around can be seen. "I just want to give my childhood friend a visit; many people say that he's been acting weird lately. I just want to make sure you are fine."

"Stop!" Hanamiya shouted. "Stop all this nonsense, you don't care about me, you're just here to insult me. Get out and go to hell, shit!"

"Ouch, calling me shit hurts, Makoto-chan." Kiyoshi teasingly replied walking towards Hanamiya.

"Last warning, get lost or your other knee will be injured." Hanamiya threatened but Kiyoshi was continually walking toward him. "I said get lost!"

Out of nowhere Hanamiya threw a basketball that collided with the locker room's mirror. Shards of glass suddenly fell and the sound of the breakage caught the attention of everyone in the gym especially his teammates.

"Tsk, what a very bad move Makoto-chan. That mirror is sure expensive. Anyway, why.." Kiyoshi paused and looked at the broken mirror; he tried to speak again but was interrupted.

"Please, fuck off!" Hanamiya squeaked covering his ears and closing his eyes as if he does not want to see and hear Kiyoshi anymore. "I can't stand this anymo…"

"Captain!" He heard a familiar voice and quickly opened to see his eyes, finding relief when he saw Seto, Yamazaki and Hara in front of him.

"Uhm, what happened captain, you just destroyed our mirror." Hara commented looking at the broken shards of glass scattered around the floor.

"What happened? We heard you were shouting and talking to someone but when we searched _nobody _was here." Seto added looking at his annoyed captain.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Hanamiya realized something from his vice-captain's remarks.

"Well, you were shouting. Is there something wrong?" Seto replied confused and lightly scratching the back of his head.

"No not that one, the other one." Hanamiya sharpened his gaze at his vice-captain.

"Oh, that part which he said that nobody was here?" Yamazaki answered looking directly at Hanamiya's eyes.

"What do you mean nobody was here?" Hanamiya's voice became more serious as he tried to compose himself of what is happening.

"Well, when we arrived we only saw you. By any chance captain," Seto paused not sure if he will continue or not. "did you saw someone or something which he all did not see?"

"Idiot, ghosts don't exist in real life, Seto." Hanamiya countered but his face full of confusion and anxiety.

"Then, who were you talking to?" Hara asked out of the blue. "I mean like, you were _talking_, of course, not unless if you were talking and shouting to yourself.

The other regulars nodded in agreement with Hara. _We all have noticed captain's weird actions lately, could it be that he had gone… _Seto thought but was interrupted.

"Stop accusing me of anything Seto, it's very obvious from your facial emotions, I am fine. Ah, maybe I just need some rest, I am going now." Hanamiya picked up his bag and headed for the exit. "One more thing, tell the supervisor that a cat suddenly broke the mirror. I am not taking any responsibility for it." He left and closed the locker room doors.

"Hmm. Something is obviously bothering captain, I wonder what is it?" Seto muttered as he laid his back on the lockers.

"Well, even if he does he is still too prideful to share it to us." Hara remarked opening his locker and transferring his belonging from the locker to his bag. "You think it's related to the recent match with Seirin High?"

Nobody uttered a word. _Seirin is no longer allowed to be spoken off in Kirisaki Daichi especially in the basketball club, but then if the problem lies with Seirin, I guess it can't be helped then but I doubt Makoto will admit this himself. What are you hiding this time, Hanamiya? _Seto thought deeply not even noticing how his face has change due to the stress he is taking from their current problem. _This is even harder than predicting a team's game play!_

Suddenly the room's silence was broken with a laugh. "You look so damn ugly when you think too much Seto. Sorry, sorry, I just can't stop laughing." Furuhashi suddenly entered the locker room.

"Oi, I thought you went home already! What are you still doing here?" Yamazaki asked as he looks at the newcomer who just arrived.

"Nothing, I just came back to get something but then I heard something about captain so I quickly went to see you guys but then Seto's weird face greeted me. Well, anyway, about the problem, I guess I had a clue." Furuhashi explained still giving short laughs.

"Oh, then make sure this time it counts unlike the last advice about the vanishing drive which was completely useless." Seto raised his eyebrows at Furuhashi.

"Yeah, this time it will work but I need your help guys."

"So, what is it about then?" Hara asked annoyed by how Furuhashi has been slow playing things.

"Patience, would the three of you gather closer here." Furuhashi requested then whispered something soft, too soft to be heard but enough for the other three to have their eyes widen. "So, are you in?"

"What the hell was that? Captain will surely kill us if we do that." Hara was the first to react upon hearing Furuhashi's suggestion and plan.

"True, that's too risky and not to mention so straightforward too." Yamazaki added.

"Huh? I thought you all wanted to help captain and find the truth out?" Furuhashi smiled in shock and disbelief.

"I'm in." Seto confidently replied and stood up. "Don't care about those two, Furuhashi, we're more than enough." He continued walking toward the door.

"Wait! Ok, fine, I'll give this a shot." Yamazaki quickly changed his mind after hearing Seto agreed to the plan.

"Ha? Now I have no more choice! Fine, I'll also agree now, for now." Hara added after hearing that everyone has agreed to the surely 'god-help-us-for-trespassing' plan.

"Wow, okay then. We will start tomorrow; this problem must be fixed before the final exams. Got it?" Furuhashi asked as he was then stunned on how changeable his friends are.

Everyone nodded. _Sorry, Hanamiya but I guess I have to do this. _Seto thought as he left the room.


	2. Awkward Confessions

**Summary: **It was never his intention to hurt Kiyoshi but now his gloomy past haunts him. What will Hanamiya do if he suddenly realizes the real intentions of his actions but time is running out?

**Rating:** M

**Words:** 13,045

**A/N:** Yaio. KiyoHana. Characters may be OC. Pardon for my wrong grammar. Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.

**AKWARD CONFESSIONS**

Chapter 2

Words: 4,711

Hanamiya woke up from the annoying sounds of his alarm clock. Although, everything for him is annoying and is worthy of his wrath of destruction, this time it was different. He actually forgot to adjust the clock's timer for Saturday and this little realization of his actually spared the clock of its life, otherwise it could now be the nth clock that was slammed on the wall.

Makoto Hanamiya is not a morning person, he never was. As far as he is concerned, he walking up early and doing the usual routine only means that he was being imprisoned by the society and is being robbed out of his free-will. Although many people would actually agree with him, the way he says it makes people think that he is crazy psychopath who does not care about the word which is fact is almost a correct definition of him.

Looking up from his bedroom's only window, he smiled as he realizes that the sun was still asleep and the sky was still dark. Darkness was the only thing that could comfort him this time. Checking the time again – 3:45AM, he scanned his room for something interesting to do, aside from his laptop which was turned off and the adult magazines on top of his table, he concluded that there was indeed nothing else interesting in his jungle like room but Hanamiya, being a lazy one does not even want to rise from his bed yet. Instead of giving himself a problem, he rested his head back to his soft and comfortable pillow and as he closes his eyes, memories of yesterday came rushing back to him out of his own will.

_For the first time, Hanamiya learned to be scared in his life. He was not scared when he almost lost his life when he was in nursery, he also did flinch when he lost his father when he was in elementary, the societal discrimination also did not affected him when he was in middle school but now things are totally different, Hanamiya was scared and he was scared for no reason at all. _

_Walking home from school was the usual, except that he actually had forgotten to change clothes. He had to leave abruptly; he never wanted to look weak in front of his enemies, the more to his teammates. It's not about pride, it all about the team's spirit, given in the most unfortunate circumstances, he will kneel to an enemy but never will he want to appear weak in front of his comrades._

_Hanamiya was walking slowly his mind full of questions that needed immediate answers. If I saw him and they did not, does this mean I'm hallucinating? Wait, what the hell, why am I even hallucinating in the first place? And why it is about him, of all people, why him? Shit! Shit! Shit! Hanamiya, think straight for fuck's sake. Wait, __**straight**__, I am straight right? He pondered deeply that he did not even noticed the electric post in front of him. In mere seconds, his face collided with the metal post. _

"_Fuck." Hanamiya cursed as he could feel how stupid he is and how annoying the post was._

"_Ne, ne, oni-san, are you alright?" He heard a voice then suddenly he realized something, wait that voice, he slowly turned his head to the direction of the voice. _

_Hanamiya's iris enlarged as he saw the boy, tall, brown-haired, a child version of Kiyoshi. Sweat began running through his forehead and before anything could happen, Hanamiya screamed. _

_His scream caught everyone's attention. In a split second, the boy was gone and what was left were eyes of people staring at him. This aint good, I should better take a good rest, maybe I am just tired and disappointed of the match results that's why I am seeing these weird people. He contemplated and began walking faster to his apartment._

"_Hey, Hanamiya, how are you?" He heard a voice again and he quickly looked at the direction of the voice, wait that voice, it's __**him **__again. _

"_Makoto, I'm just here. Where are you looking?" The voice got louder causing him to panic._

"_Hanamiya, are you all right?" _

"_Oi! Hanamiya, you're such a good player. I want to play with you again?"_

"_How many people do you still have to inure for you to realize that your technique is wrong?"_

_Hanamiya struggled as voices got louder and louder. Shit, why is this happening? Am I loosing sanity…_

"_Oi, Hanamiya, I really care about you."_

_Fuck, you don't. He replied mentally now running faster with his hands in his ears._

"_You're really mean to me. Hanamiya, when will you stop lying to yourself?"_

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Stop this madness. Fuck, you've been hunting me lately. I command you to stop doing it. Damn, just leave me alone. God damn, leave me alone. "FUCK!" He shouted desperately and everything went black._

"Humph." Hanamiya itched as he woke up from his deep slumber with his heart beat racing and sweat forming around his face. He had it again; this wasn't the first time he's being haunted by his nightmares but this particular nightmare was different, it was so persistent, so convincing and was_ so real_. Wiping his eyes with his hands, he glanced at his alarm clock; it was already 6:12AM. Not even wanting to lay his back on his bed again, he quickly rose up and got his slippers.

It was the usual morning, he would go to the kitchen and would notice the memo left by his parents saying that they had gone to work early and they left everything he needed for the day on the table. He would then go to the fridge to check which food will he cook, noticing that none of the items in stored were interesting for him, Hanamiya decided to go for a walk to the market.

Hanamiya was debating whether to take a bath first or shop first. Usually he would pick the former for he does not want to go out smelling bad although he does not really smell bad at all. Deciding it would be better to take a bath later; he brushed his teeth and combed his bed hair. After then, he wore his favorite Kirisaki Daichi jacket, got his wallet and headed for the door.

The warm morning breeze and the invading rays of the sun greeted him as he took a step out of his apartment. Their house was on the second floor of the building overlooking the busy street and on the foreground is Shinjuku district with the very familiar shade of Mt. Fuji at the horizon. Hanamiya let out small smile as he continued his way down the stairs, he does not really like walking early but he can always make an exception.

With his hands in his pocket, he whistled sadistically on the way to the market, it was not a long walk, it was nor a short walk either. Arriving in front a café where he is supposed to turn right, he took a short peek inside. _Maybe eating outside will be better than cooking. _Without further ado, he entered the restaurant and checked the menu.

_Usual Japanese breakfast would do – bowl of rice, miso soup and some vegetable. _Hanamiya thought as he went near to cashier to order. He quickly paid for the meal and sat in a table near the window. _I wonder what's wrong with me; I've been quite feeling uneasy these days, not to mention I have been seeing that __**idiot **__a lot lately. _He contemplated as he looks the vehicles passing the road and the people causing the pedestrian lane. _Could it be that… nah, that's impossible, maybe I should just eat, hmm._

"Itadakimasu." He said softly as he started eating his meal. No doubt, the food was good and Hanamiya ate until he was sated. After eating, he took some time to sit and relax for a while; he never actually had a chance to relax after their game with Seirin and procrastinating now will probably do him some good. He was about to stand when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered curiously as who may call him so early in the morning.

"Hey, Hanamiya, this is Hara, uhm, I was thinking of hanging out, you know. I mean like our team hanging out?" Hara answered on the other line.

"Tsk. What made you call suddenly? Exams are coming up, you guys should just study, besides celebrations can wait after it." Hanamiya replied annoyed by the early call.

"Well, ah, it's just that we really want to meet you captain." The person on the other line replied nervously. "Please captain?"

"Fine, give me 30 minutes to prepare. Where do you want to meet? Make sure this is worth it or else nobody will go home unscathed."

"Thank you captain, uhm, let me see. We'll just meet you at Shibuya. See you later." Hara replied and ended the call.

_How suspicious. _Hanamiya pondered as we walk out of the restaurant. _Well, speaking of relaxation, at least I could use some people right now. _He then smiled sadistically as he was approaching his house.

Upon arrival, Hanamiya did the basics; he went to bathroom and cleansed himself. Afterwards, he chose casual clothes – a dark pants and a white v-neck shirt to wear and waxed his hair. Before leaving the house, he checked out all the appliances and gas knob and grabbed a dark jacket.

The trip from his house to Shibuya was short at least that is if you take the subway but that is exactly what Hanamiya hates the most, subways. Subways, where everyone would just be jam-packed as if it was a packed sardine can. Nevertheless, he took the train. _As if I have another choice. Ugh, I really hate it when things are not going my way. _

Hanamiya arrived at their rendezvous point just exactly two minutes from the set time. He looked around searching for his minions. _They should at least be here somewhere. _He walked out of the platform and the familiar sight of the Shibuya crossing met him. _Now where the hell are they? _He thought in irritation as his patience was wearing thin.

Just before he totally lost all his patience, he heard someone call him.

"Hello, Hanamiya."

Hanamiya's eyes widen in what he saw. _Fuck. Am I hallucinating again? No. No. No. You're not real, you're not real, you're not real! _He was again standing near him; Teppei Kiyoshi was standing near him.

"You seem surprised; I thought you would be happy to see me." Kiyoshi smiled cheerfully looking at the stone cold Hanamiya. "Wanna go for some coffee?"

Hanamiya was left speechless. _Okay, maybe he's real but what the hell is he doing here? Besides, I'm supposed to meet Hara and the others. _"Still happy as ever huh? I guess, I'll get my revenge soon."

Kiyoshi's lips curved upward listening to Hanamiya. "I was only asking if you want some coffee, it's either a yes or no."

"Shut up Kiyoshi. I'm not going anywhere with you. Besides I'm meeting my teammates today." Just after Hanamiya uttered those words his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Hara! Where the hell are you?" He asked angrily tightening his grip on the device

"What do you mean, you all can't come? Is this a scheme you're trying to make here?" Hanamiya's voice quickly turned deadly at hearing the voice on the other line. "Shit, after the finals, you all are doing tripled training menu!" He hanged up and looked at the traffic light totally pissed.

"Well?" He nearly forgot Kiyoshi was still standing beside him. "I guess you are free now."

Hanamiya quickly walked out not even saying a single word.

"Oi, Hanamiya, that's so mean. I was offering you a free treat you know!" Kiyoshi quickly caught up and grabbed Hanamiya's hand.

Makoto "bad boy" Hanamiya, the person who people said never had a heart and feelings suddenly felt his face reddened as he feels Kiyoshi's hand touching his. _Dafuq? Am I sick? _He thought and quickly swayed his head back and forth in such embarrassment.

"Oi, Hanamiya stop for a while ok! I will buy you all the coffee in Starbucks!" Kiyoshi gleefully said as he was holding Hanamiya's hand and was trying to make him stop.

Hanamiya for once in his life obeyed Kiyoshi, he actually stopped. Then when he realized that their hands were still holding, he quickly removed his hand from Kiyoshi's hold. "Why are you being so good to me? I won't be shock if you actually suddenly put poison in my coffee." His deathly glare met Kiyoshi's light and care-free eyes.

"You think, I play such bad tricks like you do?"

Hanamiya itched when he heard it. Rather than waiting for Kiyoshi's next statement, he continued walking toward the subway entrance, wanting to go home and sleep. _Still an Idiot I see. _He smiled sadistically.

"Hanamiya, I forgive you." The four words were enough to cut Hanamiya from walking. It was just so authentic, so true, _so believable and genuine. _"You can call me idiot, like you always do or curse me like a shit but that doesn't change the fact that you the one…"

Hanamiya looked at Kiyoshi who was staring at him full of sympathy and sincerity."It does not change the fact that you are my closest childhood friend and no matter who you are and what you have become, I'm still here." Kiyoshi shifted his gaze from Hanamiya's eyes to the signage around him. He paused for a while. _Oh, that was such a confession. I wonder what Hanamiya will say. _"But then again, I won't bother you if you don't like it. I guess, I'll just have to see you next time around." He waved and slowly turned around.

However, before he can even make a step, he heard a soft response from Hanamiya. "Okay, I want a Mocha Frappe, make sure it's venti."

Never expecting to hear such respond, he smiled showing his usual and traditional cheerful face. "Okay then, let's go."

The two unlikely pair walked slowly to the nearest Starbucks outlet which was just on the other side of the road. Waiting for the traffic signal, the two went completely silent as they stand side by side. _I wonder what this feeling of easiness and uneasiness is. _Hanamiya thought as he closed his eyes pondering of the sudden warmth and acceptance he can feel coming from Kiyoshi. _Could it really be that… no, no, no. We are just going for a chat and that's it._

The traffic signal had just turned red and the pedestrian signal turned green. Suddenly, people from different directions were crossing the street. It was so chaotic yet at the same time orderly. Just like the usual Shibuya crossing rush which has been quite a tourist destination, he was feeling the same, so _wrong yet it feels so right._

He was about to be ingested by his own thought when suddenly Kiyoshi shouted catching the attention of almost everyone in the same lane. Hanamiya looked at Kiyoshi with much skepticism. _Now what?_

"Uhm, can we walk to Seirin first, it about a 10 minute walk from here. I actually forgot my wallet." Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head lightly somehow embarrassed.

_ He's really a total idiot. _Hanamiya thought somehow both amused and annoyed. _Wait. Did he just day that we have to walk back to SEIRIN? _Not knowing what to do, he actually wanted to stop but a part of him was telling him no. Makoto Hanamiya was in desperate to make a decision.

"Uhm, is there something wrong, Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi suddenly asked noticing his companion's pale face.

"Nothing, I just want to know who's in Seirin right now." Hanamiya _lied. _

"Oh well, not much because it's Saturday but I guess the basketball club members are there practicing for the Winter Cup."

Hanamiya nearly wanted to stop walking upon hearing what Kiyoshi said. _Shit, looks like I'm getting fried. _He then smiled bemusedly. _At least, Seirin will remember me as the one, wait, that's not quite right; I still have another year to destroy them, I maybe smiling Kiyoshi but I still owe you a fall. I owe you a fall._

"Don't worry, they won't kill you." Kiyoshi said as if he could read what Hanamiya was thinking. "And if ever you are wondering why I'm not practicing, I'm exempted from practice today. I personally asked to for some reason. "

The duo kept on walking eastward from the Shibuya crossing. Hanamiya was now very much annoyed and was fuming on why he agreed to be with Kiyoshi in the first place but in a few more minutes, he quickly saw the familiar gate of Seirin High in which he and Kiyoshi once argued which high school to go.

"Here we are. You can wait here, if you don't want to…" Kiyoshi greeted when they arrived at the gate but was cut short.

"I'm fine; just get this thing over with. Anyway, where did you forget your wallet?" Hanamiya interrupted really annoyed now.

"Ah, it's in the locker room. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Nah, I'm fine, when I said that I am fine."

"Okay then.' The two continued to walk to the gym with no one saying even a single word. When they stood in front of the door, Kiyoshi suddenly opened them which quickly revealed the other members of the Seirin practicing.

"Oi, Kiyoshi, you came ba…" Hyuga, the Seirin's captain was not able to finish his statement when he saw Hanamiya standing beside Kiyoshi.

As fast as lightning, the whole practice session stopped, the sounds of the balls bouncing the floor vanished and Hanamiya felt amused as he saw nearly a dozen pair of eyes staring at him as if they wanted to kill him mercilessly.

"Ah, I just came back to get my wallet when I ran into Hanamiya, I thought we can go out for a while you know." Kiyoshi broke the awkward silence and went straight to the locker room while Hanamiya was left standing at the gym door smiling lightly.

As soon as Kiyoshi disappeared from their sight, the atmosphere even got heavier. Hyuga who wanted go get even with Hanamiya was already fuming. _How dare he show us his face and even get to go out Kiyoshi naturally after what he did._

"I was just thinking of saying hi, you know. I wanted to apologize for everything. I mean whatever troubles I have caused I want to…. Idiots! I will never say such things as nonsense as that. I will make you all suffer, suffer hard, especially you." Hanamiya burst into a sadistic laugh while staring intensely at Kuroko's emotionless face.

Hyuga did not take it anymore. He never did, it was just because he was in an official match but this time, no one will tell him what he did was wrong. He can no longer stand this man's arrogance and sadism. Moving toward Hanamiya, he quickly pulled him up holding his shirt.

"You bastard!" Hyuga declared as he was about to swing his right fist directly to Hanamiya's face who showed little or no care at all when suddenly he heard Kiyoshi.

"Hyuga, stop!" He knew it was wrong to bring Hanamiya to Seirin, he knew that even if he insisted, he should have not allowed his teammates to see Hanamiya. _They will never understand perhaps not even in the following years to come._ It was just pure luck that when he arrived back at the court after looking for his wallet, he was still able to stop his captain from punching him.

It was his respect that made Hyuga to stop his fist colliding with Hanamiya's face; it was his respect of Kiyoshi. Hyuga quickly dropped Hanamiya who jus grinned after what happened. "This is not over; you will still pay for what you did last year and this year, Hanamiya. I swear you will pay." Hyuga threatened as he slowly walks away from him.

"Bring it on, eye-glasses boy." Hanamiya smirked.

Kiyoshi never liked his childhood friends' sudden change in behavior that started in middle school, although he prevented Hyuga from punching him, it was actually for their team's sake. _We will look like hypocrites saying Kirisaki Daichi uses dirty tactics and here we are punching their captain in the face._

"Let's go Hanamiya, I don't want any more trouble." Kiyoshi uttered in a serious tone. Hanamiya quickly shifted his gaze to Kiyoshi who was now more serious than ever. Being someone who knows him very well, he knows that Kiyoshi means business when he's serious.

"Hmf. We are not yet done, Seirin. We are not yet done." Hanamiya warns as he left the Seirin gym and caught up with Kiyoshi who was already walking towards the gate.

The way back the Starbucks Shibuya was a silent one, quieter when they were walking to Seirin. Hanamiya just kept on gazing at the sidewalk stores while Kiyoshi's eyesight has never left his frontal views. _Why would I feel guilty? They deserve it, the winter cup participation was supposed to be mine; I am merely stealing back what is mine. _Hanamiya selfishly thought as they were approaching Starbucks.

As promised, Kiyoshi ordered one cup of Mocha Frappe and Vanilla Frappe upon their entrance at the coffee shop. He quickly paid for the drinks and went to sit beside Hanamiya who was sitting in one of the high stools facing the glass wall with the Shibuya intersection visible from their normal views.

"Here." Kiyoshi smiled as he gave him his Mocha Frappe.

Hanamiya remained silent in his seat. _I wonder how this guy thinks. _He thought enjoying every sip from his favorite cold beverage.

"I did not like it." Kiyoshi out of the blue uttered sitting straight and staring deeply at the window.

"Did not like what?"

"Your attitude." He replied bluntly. "I can accept it even if you kill me but if you lay your fingers on my teammates, it would be a _very _different story."

"Ha, as if. Quit beating around the bush Kiyoshi, you know very well I don't like Seirin that much." Hanamiya replied slightly pleased.

"I see." Kiyoshi replied in a fading voice. Silence suddenly engulfed the two. It has always been, ever since they have been walking to Seirin, from Seirin and now, the two would only talk if they have to, otherwise, they will not utter anything.

"Say, what made you decide to suddenly show up and ask me out?" Hanamiya broke the silence and looked Kiyoshi directly in his eyes.

"Well, same reason as why you agreed to my offer." He replied smiling.

Hanamiya irked. _I did not see that coming._ "You're lying Kiyoshi, I know you must have a very _deep_ reason as to why you all of the sudden asked your _closest _childhood friend for a coffee."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I am talking to greatest liar among all other high school basketball players." Kiyoshi teased as Hanamiya's face quickly turned from being curious to annoyed.

"Shut up. Imayoshi is better at lying than me. That stupid Too captain has yet to do his part on our agreement that we made when were still in middle school, his personality is the worst." Hanamiya defended himself.

Kiyoshi laughed. He simply laughed. "Sorry, sorry, but look's who's talking."

"Enough, this conversation is going nowhere. If we are done, I'm gladly taking my leave. Thank you for the drink." Hanamiya replied totally pissed at the insult and was ready to stand up when the next few words of Kiyoshi totally frozen him.

"It's ok. I like you the way you are." Kiyoshi smiled at him. _Shit on how genuine is that idiot's smile. _"I actually came to see you after hearing you are having some _emotional _trouble. I thought I might help. Say, what has been happening to you lately?"

_Fuck, you want to know? It's actually just simple hallucinations of you that I do not totally understand. _"Nothing, I'm just stressed; our final exams are coming up." Hanamiya lied for the second time taking his seat again. _Where are you trying to get this conversation to?_

"I may not be as good as you are but I can totally see it in your eyes that you are lying." Kiyoshi replied staring at Hanamiya's cold eyes. "Are you actually feeling being guilty now of what you did to me?"

_HA? _Hanamiya mentally shouted. _There is no way I'll be guilty over such trivial matters, it's normal for me to hurt people. Where did you even get that thinking?_

"I see that there is no reply. Well, I'll take that as a yes then." Kiyoshi quickly added.

"Of course not, why would I…"

Hanamiya was not able to complete his defense as he felt Kiyoshi's soft lips touch his. He was unable to move, unable to process anything, unable to breathe until Kiyoshi pulled away and looked at him gleefully. _Did Kiyoshi just fucking kiss me? DID HE JUST FUCKING KISS ME? _Hanamiya's insides were exploding.

"You look startled." Kiyoshi uttered looking at him

Hanamiya was still unable to answer; he just wanted to punch Kiyoshi there and then. He never actually had a kiss yet especially with a stranger, although technically Kiyoshi is not a stranger for him but he never had it with the same sex either. He was totally unsure of how to react. _Shit._

"I just wanted you to get out of your problems and relax."

"So, you think kissing me is the solution, dumbass?" Hanamiya murmured not sure whether to be mad or annoyed.

"Seems like it, I thought you would have my other knee broken and my face injured by your punch but I guess my predictions were wrong." Kiyoshi smiled with pleasure.

"Then wait for it. I'm totally going to break _all _your bones and joints." Hanamiya quickly stood up. "I'm leaving now, this is ridiculous."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean, that's it?" Hanamiya looked back and saw Kiyoshi grinning. _What the hell is it this time?_

"I mean, that was my first kiss. You should at least have to take some responsibility." He smiled.

Hanamiya was unsure if Kiyoshi has lost his mind lately or he just had injured him enough for him to lose his sanity. _You kissed me, dumbass, it's not like I wanted to do it with you but I don't, shit stop thinking it that way, Hanamiya. _"Oh yes I will, next time we'll be on court, I'll surely make sure I will take _all_ the responsibility." He glared at the smiling brown-head and walked his way out but even before he can leave the shop he felt a strong pull of his hands and when he turned around, Kiyoshi quickly caught his lips _again._

This time, it was longer and much warmer. Hanamiya could definitely feel it. He could feel Kiyoshi's affectionate lips and perseverant tongue asking for entrance, not to mention he could also taste the flavor of the vanilla frappe. When Kiyoshi broke away, his lips produced a slight smile that quickly disappeared as soon as it was formed. Without further ado, he continued his way out.

"Have some shame Kiyoshi, we're in public." Hanamiya uttered his last words as he left Kiyoshi alone staring at him from the insides of the Starbucks coffee.

_I have always wanted to see that genuine smile of yours; it has been so long since then. _He thought and went back to seat to finish his vanilla frappe.

Before Kiyoshi could even forget and leave the restaurant, he pulled his phone out and typed a message.

_**To:**__ KDBC_

_**Message:**__ Done with the request, __**He**__ has already left. I think he did not notice but I wish you all good luck on your tripled training menus. I'll probably meet him again after his finals. _

After typing, he took one last glance of Hanamiya who is now crossing the pedestrian. Kiyoshi then let out a short chuckle and pressed 'send'. _Hmm, I wonder when will he admit it, himself._


	3. First Date

**Summary: **It was never his intention to hurt Kiyoshi but now his gloomy past haunts him. What will Hanamiya do if he suddenly realizes the real intentions of his actions but time is running out?

**Rating:** M

**Words:** 13,045 and counting

**A/N:** Yaio. KiyoHana. Characters may be OC. Pardon for my wrong grammar. Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.

**FIRST DATE**

Chapter 3

4, 298 Words

Kazuya Hara was unsure of what he was doing. Waking up early in the morning, he had no choice but to run the errand his mother was asking him but now, he exactly don't know how he actually ended up walking around Tokyo Disneyland. The sun was still rising, he made it their early and by early it means that he has still to wait for the theme park's opening hour.

Chewing his bubble gum which he usually does, he could still feel the pain his body had earned yesterday. _Captain has no mercy at all. It was our first practice after the finals! _He thought annoyingly as he remembered their brutal training menu that their captain had prepared for them. _I wonder what happened then. _He glanced at his watch, skeptically waiting for someone.

Tired of walking to and fro and looking at the rides and booths, Hara decided to take a seat. The place was still nearly empty; he could only see a few number of people rounding up the theme park. Annoyed, he checked his phone for announcements and messages, disappointed that there were none, he fixed his gaze on the people walking around. _Kids. Parents. Dating Couples. Hmm. Wait is that. _His eyes caught a shade of a black-haired guy walking opposite to his seat holding his phone. _What the hell is he doing here so early? _Before Hara could even process, he felt a sudden pull to his right and was dragged harshly.

"What the…" He protested only to be silenced by a hand in his mouth.

"Shhh!" Seto placed his hands on his lips. "You're too noisy, captain might see us."

"What took you so long?" Hara could hear Furuhashi's voice and quickly itched.

_Yeah right, I was here even before this damn park opened! _He mentally replied observing that all the regulars of the Kirisaki Daichi basketball club were there and was staring at him as if he was a cornered animal.

"So, what's now?" Hara asked annoyed that he could not even defend himself.

"Well, I believed you already seen captain. I think the answer to your question is obvious." Seto replied bluntly looking at Hanamiya who was now sitting in one of the park's benches who looked to be waiting for someone.

"Don't tell me where going to spy on him for the whole day! I still have back pains you know. I prefer to rest!" Hara complained. "Besides if he found out, I'm pretty much sure we won't be able to survive our next training menu."

"Just shut up Hara, oh look someone's coming." Furuhashi slapped Hara's head with a magazine as he noticed a tall, brown-haired guy approaching Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi was walking toward Hanamiya, he knew he was a little bit late around 32 minutes and 32 seconds to be more exact and he exactly knew how Hanamiya _hates _late people.

"Oi, Hanamiya, I'm sorry I'm late, traffic." Kiyoshi greeted smiling and hoping that his smile would calm his companion's gloomy face.

"Lame excuse." Hanamiya replied. _I wonder how come I agreed to this. _"So, what's the plan?"

"Huh, what do you mean, what's the plan?" Kiyoshi looked baffled. "I thought we're on a _date._"

_Shit. That was so straightforward. _Hanamiya pondered.

"Okay, maybe we'll start with the rides then?" Kiyoshi suggested pointing at the roller coaster. "There's no need to be awkward just enjoy the day."

"You're really stupid Kiyoshi. I swear that this will be the first and the last of this kind." Hanamiya stood up nevertheless and followed his companion to the ticket both.

As the duo walk toward their first ride, Hara and the others followed them slowly trying not to catch attention. It was the first time they were seeing their captain and Kiyoshi, both of them being tagged as uncrowned kings, spending much time together as if they were really close. In fact, this is the first time they see their captain on a so called _date._

"Say, how come they act so natural? Shouldn't be either Kiyoshi is angry at Hanamiya or Hanamiya should feel guilty about what he did or both?" Hara suddenly asked out of the blue, blowing a big bubble from his chewing gum.

"I don't know either; do you think captain has been harboring his feelings for the longest time?" Furuhashi replied with another question.

"Idiot, if that's the case then why did he injure Kiyoshi?" Yamazaki added another question.

"Shut up you three, don't you realize you all are just adding more questions to Hara's inquiry?" Seto replied irritated.

The other three suddenly paused walking for a while and looked at their vice-captain intensely.

"What?" Seto asked as he noticed three pairs of eyes looking at him.

"I cannot believe are so dumb Seto, I thought you have a 160 IQ. You, actually don't realize that you have just added more questions!" Hara replied laughing.

"Humph." Seto itched annoyed by Hara's comment.

"Oh look, they are entering the roller coaster now; I wonder what will happen next. You think captain will throw Kiyoshi out of his seat?"

"I doubt, just stop asking questions Hara." Yamazaki responded with a smirk.

Hanamiya was trembling. Literally, Hanamiya was trembling. _Damn it. I don't like this. _He cursed himself as he stares at the highest peak of the roller coaster. _I should just have stayed…_

"Oi, let's go." Kiyoshi announced as he noticed how Hanamiya trembled at the sight of roller coaster. "Don't tell you have fear of heights, so even a person like you has fears then."

"Don't insult me, as if you don't have one yourself." Hanamiya defended taking his seat and making sure all the locks and safety gears were in place. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I'll be alright. I'll be all right! _Hanamiya mentally shouted as the roller coaster moved and dropped rapidly into its first loop.

"Fuck." He finally managed to utter as the roller coaster continued to traverse it up and down trail. "Shiiit!"

"You look cute when you're afraid." Kiyoshi teased as he saw Hanamiya's facial reaction.

"Stop fucking around." Hanamiya managed to utter slightly pissed.

Kiyoshi burst into laughter as he heard Hanamiya's words. It actually reminded him of their match during the winter cup preliminaries where he said he wanted to play with him again and he received the same reaction. _You haven't really changed._

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you always enjoy seeing others in pain but now it's totally the opposite." Kiyoshi replied giving a short sigh.

"What?" Hanamiya replied running out of words. _Fuck. How come I did not realize that, did he personally force me into this to mock me?_

By the time the coaster has reached the platform, Hanamiya's head was already dizzy. The 30 minutes joyride for Kiyoshi felt like a day of torture for him. It's not that he wasn't used to height or that he was afraid of it, he just dislikes roller coasters because it always make feel lightheaded after such long journey.

"Hey, you ok?" Kiyoshi asked sincerely as he noticed Hanamiya puking at the garbage can. "Here." He then gave him his handkerchief.

Hanamiya wiped his mouth clean then proceeded to the comfort room. "I need to pee." He announced and quickly went on.

_What's happening to me? This aint right, none of these is right! _Hanamiya scolded himself thoroughly cleaning his face with water. _What is this feeling that I can longer say no, it shouldn't be like this, yeah, it should not be like this. _He then let out a short sadistic giggle.

"Hey, why don't you just admit it yourself?" He heard a man with a black hair probably the same as his age talk to his phone.

"No, that is not what I meant, I mean if you can't let go then at least enjoy flowing with the stream. Trust me; it will be better than going against it." The man continued trying to convince the other person at the end of line.

"Very well, I have to…"

Hanamiya was not in the mood to listen to such goody-goody ridiculous emotional shit and all. _Yeah right, listening to all those shitty words makes me want to puke again. _He thought as he left the comfort room unknowingly that he was smiling.

"What now?" He asked as he approached Kiyoshi who was standing at the booths smiling frantically. "I don't like high speed rides."

"Who said were going for another high speed rides, I was just thinking that we can at least play in the booths." Kiyoshi replied showing his tokens.

Hanamiya was then again in no position to decline. _Tsk. _He thought walking toward the booths. _I wonder since when did I become so comfortable with him._

Only a few people were playing in the booths, most of them are children and teenagers that are way younger than them. _This is being ridiculous. _Hanamiya pondered and was already in the verge of complaining when he saw Kiyoshi already swiped the card to the card terminal.

"That bear with black hair resembles you, I want to get it." Kiyoshi cheerfully stated as he picked up the joystick that controls the crane. "You know, I'm pretty much good at _these _things."

Hanamiya smirked hearing what Kiyoshi said. _What the hell does he mean by that? This __**date **__is going nowhere. _

"Here it comes, here it comes, gotcha!" Kiyoshi shouted like a little child when the crane finally got the black-haired teddy fair and it came tumbling down the hole.

_Shut up Kiyoshi, you're acting like a child and your making it sound so green, wait, did he mean that a while ago… _Hanamiya's flow of thoughts was suddenly interrupted.

"Here, take this as a symbol of my sincere forgiveness." Kiyoshi smiled cheerfully _again _and gave the teddy bear to Hanamiya_. _"Although, I would really want to see you change though."

"Well, because you have been so good to me, maybe I would… there is no way I'll say that dumbass." Hanamiya replied looking at Kiyoshi's disappointed facial reaction. "It's my basketball style."

"I see." Kiyoshi uttered softly.

"Are we going to discuss this again, Kiyoshi? I'm tired of this shit, I am who I am." Hanamiya declared annoyed by the sudden course of events. "I'm hungry, I need to eat"

"Ha? It is still thirty minutes past ten. Oh c'mon, one more ride and then we'll eat."

Hanamiya wanted to refuse for the nth time but then again he _simply _can't, for no real reason at all, he_ just _can't. After a series of arguments and negotiations, he finally found himself sitting in a ferris wheel cabin with Kiyoshi and some food and drinks they had bought earlier.

"Hey, I can't believe this; we totally got passed the guards." Kiyoshi enthusiastically announced as if it was his first time to do it. "I mean, you know food and beverage are not allowed here. I just can't really believe we did it."

"I did it." Hanamiya corrected opening his soda can and taking a short sip. _I guess it's time. _"What games are you trying to play with me, Kiyoshi?"

"Huh?" Brown eyes quickly met his. "I don't know what you are talking about. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Stop messing around. I knew you are acting in behalf of my teammates, say, did they told you about my present condition?" Hanamiya's voice turned serious and deadly.

Kiyoshi looked surprise after hearing Hanamiya's declaration. _So he knew, then how come he still agreed to this. _He then laughed. "Sorry, please have mercy on them; they just wanted to help you. At first I was reluctant but when they said that you are having hallucinations of me lately, I finally agreed. Can't let my childhood friend become crazier can I? Your being a sadist is enough."

"Bastards." Hanamiya cursed finally hearing Kiyoshi's side of the story which would complete his theory. _I knew there was something fishy when asked me to come to Shibuya and leave me alone with this idiot._ "So, that's true." He replied sheepishly.

"Really? Oh, how funny would that be?" Kiyoshi giggled at the idea of Hanamiya having hallucinations of him. "Say, are those casual or …"

Kiyoshi was not able to finish his statement as Hanamiya's empty soda can collided with his face. "Don't you dare finish that statement, Kiyoshi." He threatened.

"Oh c'mon! Don't be ashamed, it's just you and me here, nobody would…" Kiyoshi closed his eyes and teased but the moment he opened it Hanamiya was already tackling him.

"Oi, you're so serious Hanamiya! Calm down." Kiyoshi replied as he was pinned to the ground.

"Makoto." Hanamiya replied black eyes intensely staring into Kiyoshi's brown eyes.

"Huh?" Kiyoshi asked confused feeling belittled by Hanamiya's eyes.

"Makoto." Hanamiya repeated. "Call me, Makoto."

"Oh." Kiyoshi replied and when he was about to stand up, he felt Hanamiya's tight grip preventing him from doing so. "Oi let me stand…"

Kiyoshi's request was denied as felt Hanamiya's soft and warm lips touches his. _Damn, I should have known. _

Hanamiya was enjoying the moment; he knew there was no logical reason for why he is having fun but slowly kissing Kiyoshi's lips and asking for his tongue's entrance was giving his too much pleasure. It was only a matter of seconds when he was already invading Kiyoshi's mouth. "Mhhhmm…" Kiyoshi uttered feeling slightly surprised and pleasured as he feels Hanamiya's tongue collide with his and warm hands searching its way through his lower clothes. Kiyoshi's moan only made Hanamiya to kiss him deeper. "-koto..ah…mak…" Kiyoshi tried to catch Hanamiya attention but to no avail. Every time he would speak Hanamiya would only kissed him deeper. "Ahh!" Kiyoshi suddenly pulled out and pushed Hanamiya.

Hanamiya looked confused. _Didn't he enjoy it, wait, what the fuck did I just do? _

"You're really such a bad ass, give me some air sometimes." Kiyoshi replied breathing heavily. "Anyway, what was that for?"

"Now where even." Hanamiya quickly replied.

"Ei?" Kiyoshi looked baffled as he stood up and sat comfortable back to his chair.

"Remember when we were in Shibuya?" Hanamiya quickly replied as he slowly stands shifting his gaze from Kiyoshi to the panoramic view offered by the ferris wheel. "It seems like we're on the pinnacle now." He announced noticing that the view was getting better.

"Yeah, _you _were on your pinnacle." Kiyoshi replied, standing up and walking beside Hanamiya. "So, did you finally _feel _it?"

Hanamiya did not reply but he could feel that tears were about to drop from his own eyes. _Shit, no, I won't cry, I never did and I never will. _Hanamiya tried to hold back his tears until he could felt Kiyoshi's hand embracing him tightly.

"Let go of yourself now." Kiyoshi whispered slowly into Hanamiya's ears. "You know how much I love you."

Hanamiya did not budge but he felt how those warm words pierce through his ears, how Kiyoshi's warm breathe tingles the ends of his pinna and slowly touching his hair. He suddenly felt happy and without him knowing it, he was already crying. _Shit. What has happened to me?_

"I'm sorry…" Hanamiya slowly apologized as he still fixes his stare at the view of Tokyo skyline. "I did not know what to do; I thought it was the only way to catch your attention."

Kiyoshi listened carefully to the sobbing Hanamiya, as he could hear him apologize, he was waiting for the part where he would say that he would never utter such lies and that he enjoys hurting people but to his surprise, it did not come. _It's weird, I do not know what to feel, the last time Hanamiya was acting like this was way back when we were still elementary students. _Kiyoshi though and smiled as he tighten his embrace.

"I love…" Hanamiya gulped in tense and embarrassment. "you too, Kiyoshi…"

After such declaration, Hanamiya could feel the ferris wheel moving again. _Dafuq? Did time really stopped? So… what now?_

Before he could understand what would happen next, he could feel Kiyoshi's sincere kisses in his neck then in a split second; he could then feel Kiyoshi's hands slowly entering his shirt and was gradually moving up.

_ Now, I'm the bottom. _Hanamiya thought quite annoyed but satisfied at the same time. "Ahh…" He let out small moan as he felt Kiyoshi's hands reached his nipples.

Just before a full blown make out occur, Kiyoshi retreated his hands and stepped backwards. "I just want you to know that I am willing to do everything with you and for you."

Hanamiya gradually turned and saw Kiyoshi's sincere smile. _That stupid smile again. _He smirked and noticed that they were at the bottom of the ferris wheel already.

"I want real food now." Hanamiya commanded walking out of the cabin. "When I mean real, I meant it."

"There you go again Hanamiya acting so grumpy. Hmm, I really can't understand you." Kiyoshi followed his _boyfriend_ who was so sweet a while ago and now acts like a tyrant.

_And I can't understand you either. You always smile as if the whole world is perfect and everything is good. _Hanamiya replied looking at his _boyfriend. Wait, since when did we become, never mind, if you are the only one that my brilliant mind cannot comprehend then I deserve to be yours as you deserve to be mine. _Hanamiya thought entertaining the thought of going into a deeper relationship with Kiyoshi.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Kiyoshi asked as he noticed Hanamiya who has been staring at him for quite a time now.

"Nothing, I was just thinking if we are already…"

"Yes, you're mine." Kiyoshi replied not even giving Hanamiya a chance finish his question.

"Good, now I _really _want to eat." Hanamiya complained for the last time about eating lunch. "Fast foods are not an option."

_Wow. How picky… _Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head when an uncalled for idea popped into his mind.

"Hey, Makoto, how about we go eat at the restaurant near the world bazaar?" Kiyoshi quickly asked looking excited at this plan.

"Oh." Hanamiya paused. "Which one, the sweetheart café?"

Kiyoshi replied with a big grin. _I knew he would get it! Damn, genius._

"Since this is technically our first date, then it's fine by me." Hanamiya agreed reluctantly not wanting to destroy the romantic atmosphere surrounding them.

"Yay!" Kiyoshi replied happily as Hanamiya agreed to his plans.

Calling the sweetheart café a restaurant for lovers is an understatement. When the unlikely couple arrived, the restaurant was full of _married _people ranging from different ages and nationality.

"Uhm, aren't we little bit out of place?" Hanamiya asked hoping for Hanamiya to change his mind.

"Now, now, it's not as if we are not a couple right? Let's go have some fun!" Kiyoshi replied and dragged Hanamiya inside the restaurant.

Hanamiya was unsure about what he was feeling but he was feeling it ever since he entered the theme park this morning. _I wonder what's wrong. _He thought as he slowly ate the meal Kiyoshi had ordered.

"Hey Kiyoshi, do you feel what I feel?" Hanamiya asked annoyed because he can't figure out what's wrong.

"Huh?" Kiyoshi replied eating his bread. "You mean, love? By the way, stop calling me Kiyoshi, that's not my name."

"Fine, Teppei." Hanamiya uttered still with sadism. "It's not that, it just feels like I can see that the world is more colorful today."

"Oh." Kiyoshi was caught by Hanamiya's sudden line then he gave out a soft laugh. _Since when did he start speaking like that? _"Makoto, I never knew you could speak words like that."

"You're getting this all wrong. I mean like…" Hanamiya paused for a while and hesitated. _Well, it's all or nothing. _"Kazuya and Kentaro, out."

Hanamiya's command startled Kiyoshi. _Has he really lost his mind? Calling people who aren't actually here? _He asked himself as Hanamiya utters unfamiliar names.

All of the sudden, two men from nowhere appeared walking toward their table shocking Kiyoshi.

"Hi captain." Hara waved nervously as he felt Hanamiya's stare penetrate through his head.

Hanamiya remained silent. _I knew it. Hmm, the other two is obviously here too. _"What are you two doing here?"

"Uhm, we were just passing by." Seto defended themselves.

"I see it then, tomorrow all the regulars will be doing quadrupled training menu." Hanamiya smirked. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Seto asked anxiously. _C'mon, we can hardly come up with a tripled one!_

"Unless you tell me the truth here and now, no exceptions, everything."

Seto hesitated for a moment. He looked at Hara who also seemed to be also confused on what they will do. _Either way, telling the truth will only aggravate captain, hmm… we don't really have a choice! _He mentally shouted and was about to speak when Kiyoshi interrupted them.

"Oi Makoto, give your teammates a break, I actually saw Kuroko and Kagami and some members of Seirin walking around the theme park a while ago." Kiyoshi smiled trying to ease the situation. "Please, can you do this for me?"

Kiyoshi's request startled everyone on the table. Seto and Hara wasn't sure what Kiyoshi was thinking but nevertheless they appreciated the help but still they know Hanamiya would not allow them just to leave freely after spying on the couple.

Hanamiya was in despair, he really wanted to see his teammates suffer from his wrath but he also doesn't want to disappoint Kiyoshi, especially now that they are officially in a relationship. _Ah, such complexities of love that's why I prefer solving physics problems. _He thought and closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine but you still have to tell me everything on our practice tomorrow. Just leave _us _now before I could even change my mind."

Seto smiled at Hanamiya's reaction while Hara quickly turned into a stone cold statue. _They say love can change people, I actually never believed in it until now. What had happened to our sadistic captain? _He pondered as he pulled Hara with him. When they reached outside, the other two members of the basketball club quickly greeted them.

"How was it?" Yamazaki asked hoping to get a positive answer.

"Hey Seto, stop being silent, we want to know what happened. Did captain…" Furuhashi's question was interrupted.

"Hanamiya has changed."

The four regulars looked the direction of the voice and were surprised to see Seirin's ace, Kagami and his shadow, Kuroko standing behind them.

"What the fuck are you two doing here!?" Yamazaki asked as he saw the Seirin duo.

"Hello." Kuroko politely greeted sipping his favorite vanilla milkshake.

"Same as the four of you dumbass, I wanted to know what Kiyoshi-senpai is hiding when it comes to Hanamiya." Kagami replied. "Hey, don't think we are all friends, we still have not forgotten your malice during the match, were just concerned about our senpai especially that his with that wicked witch. Even if he changes that does not change anything at all."

"Your argument is invalid; Hanamiya is not even a female." Seto replied staring daggers at the two who just lambasted their captain.

"Who cares? He's still wicked anyway, same goes to your four." Kagami continued reciprocating Seto's deep stares.

"Kagami-kun stop, we are not here for a fight." Kuroko uttered hoping to calm down the two parties.

As the trio indulges in their deep conversation, Hara quickly noticed that Hanamiya and Kiyoshi were leaving the restaurant.

"Guys hide, here they come!" Hara announced as the pair walked toward their direction.

Like flies the six people quickly vanished into thin air. Kuroko and Kagami were hiding behind the bushes while the others found themselves scattered.

"Thanks for the day, Teppei." Hanamiya smiled as they were walking toward the exit and to the train station.

"Stop smiling like that Makoto it's actually scaring me now." Kiyoshi teased holding Hanamiya's hand gently.

"So, till next time?" Hanamiya asked as the stopped walking and fixed his gaze on Kiyoshi.

"Well, it seems like that. Don't worry; I'll call you when I have my vacant." Kiyoshi replied looking at Hanamiya's eyes.

Hanamiya smirked at his boyfriend's remarks. He then quickly placed his hands on Kiyoshi's shoulder while the latter was staring at him bemusedly. Without further warning, he caught his partner's lips whose eyes widen when their lips met. Not wanting to do a public scandal, Hanamiya made the kiss quick.

"I love you." Hanamiya uttered as he pulled back. _I no longer care whether this is right or wrong, what matters is what I feel. If it is you will make me feel this way then so be it._

Kiyoshi lips curved upward as he sees Hanamiya's genuine smile in close. "I love you too, more than you ever know." _I wonder since when did I felt love for this bastard. But even if he is a bastard, he is probably the best bastard who ever lived._ "So now, who's the seme?"

"Ha!?" Hanamiya shouted that nearly caught everyone's attention then he fainted and fell to Kiyoshi's arms.

QED.

Extra:

"I can't believe that Kiyoshi-senpai just did it." Kuroko asked in deadpan tone but he is sure shock of what he had seen. "Especially doing it with Hanamiya-san."

"Me too. Hmph. It seems like bad people get what they want." Kagami replied annoyed by what he had seen earlier. "But thinking about it though, who do you think will be seme? I believe Kiyoshi-senpai should be it because of his height and all but Hanamiya can also be the one to do it, for sure it's more hardcore and rough." Kagami pondered when Kuroko suddenly called his name.

"Kagami-kun." Without further warning his face just received Kuroko's ignite pass kai.

"Damn you Kuroko!" He shouted and trailed his running shadow.


End file.
